Light in The Darkness:A New Beginning
by Icee The Hedgehog
Summary: When Amelia frees Mephiles from prison, she finds the good in his darkness. In fact, they even begin to bond a little. But being constantly under threat by Shadow The Hedgehog, who is determined to destroy Mephiles, and Mephiles's constant darkness threatening to take over, will their relationship survive?
1. Leaving

_Before I start, let me get a few things clear. This story changes viewpoints. At the beginning of the chapter, the person's POV will be in BOLD UNDERLINED font. I am trying my hand at a different kind of story this time, so I am hoping for your reviews on how I am doing with this new kind of style. I don't own any characters but my OC, Amelia!_

* * *

_**Amelia's POV:**_

"Amelia, you're crazy." Shadow The Hedgehog says, his eyes glaring daggers at me. "If you free Mephiles again, NOTHING but chaos is going to follow. He has almost killed Sonic, made Elise cry, and almost caused world destruction! That's the very reason we sealed him away!"

"Nobody deserves to be sealed away forever, Shadow." I say, crossing my arms. "Not even a demon-like being like him. He's spent 10 years trapped in a darkness scepter prior to ANY of his wrongdoings. Maybe he acted mean when he was released because all he's been was trapped all his life. Now tell me, Shadow, is that ANY WAY to live?"

"He deserves it, he is dangerous!" Shadow yells back. "We would have lost Sonic for good due to him, if it weren't for the Chaos Emeralds and Elise! Has we not sealed him away again, he'd be the end of all of us!"

"Sealing him away, is that the only option?" I'm almost yelling by this point.  
"IT'S CRUEL! How would _YOU_ like to spend your life in a prison!? I BET YOU'D BE A LITTLE MAD AT THE WORLD TOO!"

"I've been through a lot more than he has!" Shadow yells, his entire face turning an angry red, resisting the urge to punch me in the head. "But you don't see me killing people and acting crazy and wanting to destroy the world!"

"Maybe destruction is the only way he knows how to deal with things!" I yell. "He's been trapped his entire life, Shadow. Maybe if we allow him some freedom for awhile, he wouldn't be so nasty!"

"Whatever Amelia." Shadow says, obviously just plain annoyed. "Go ahead and free him and see what chaos follows!" If he tries to hurt you I am not helping you. He'll be _your_ responsibility, not mine."

"I'm perfectly able to defend myself alone." I say. "If you refuse to see things from my perspective, I don't need you around. Goodbye, Shadow."

"Remember, _you _said that, Amelia." Shadow shouts as I turn to walk away. "Remember you said that to your once best friend"

It's true, Shadow and I are-or maybe now, _were _best friends. We've known each other for quite some time, and we both work at G.U.N. together. Occasionally, we'll get to go on missions together, although Shadow mainly goes with his G.U.N. partner, Rouge. But when not on missions, Shadow, Rouge and I get to spend alot of time just talking. I seem more comfortable around Shadow though, because I've known him longer.

I walk off, my yellow shirt/dress resembling Blaze's except mine is yellow where hers is purple and black where hers is hot pink, swishing in the breeze. My tight fitting black sweatpants blow slightly in the wind as I run, my yellow shoes clicking against the sidewalk as I run for the G.U.N. HQ where Mephiles is being held prisoner. I don't care what anyone thinks, I'm going to free Mephiles, and hopefully the world may see the good that I know he has somewhere in his dark mind. I never look back to Shadow...

* * *

_What's going to happen next? Reviews welcome!_


	2. The Escape

_**Mephiles's POV**_

I yank at the chains of my G.U.N. prison cell, wanting to get out of this place and away from these insane G.U.N. soldiers. I've been here for I don't even know how long, and I hate it. I would use my powers, but these good-for-nothing soldiers have put a collar on me, which restrains me from using my powers at all. And, to make things worse, it won't come off. It's locked on and can only be taken off with a special key, which only the G.U.N. soldiers have access to. If they think that I'm going to let them get away with this, then they are crazy. I will get out of here, and I will have revenge on them.

I am not even supposed to be in existence. After the events of six years ago erased themselves, I was supposed to have been erased with them. However, I wasn't. Somehow I am still here. I am the same as I was to begin with, except I barely remember anything of six years ago, and my once evil attitude has changed a little. I still have my darkness and because of that I will never fully be changed unless somebody were to get rid of it altogether. That, would be nearly impossible. And even if they could do that, I wouldn't be entirely sure that it wouldn't kill me. But if there was a way for it to happen and without having the risks of it killing me, I would certainly do it. To be honest, I am not proud of the nasty things I did six years ago, and the way I acted to Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. I was angry at Shadow, and still am, because he was the one who caused me to be sealed away for 10 years right after I was created. I suppose maybe my angers towards Shadow was what caused me to lose it and act how I did before. That and my uncontrollable urge for destruction.

Since the G.U.N. people put on this collar, I am stuck in my hedgehog form and unable to use any of my other forms, which only makes escaping more difficult for me to do. If I were in my crystal form, I could use my claws to break the chains and escape here. But those soldiers were smart to make sure I was in my hedgehog form before they put the collar on. They must know that my hedgehog form is my weakest (and most hated) form. I only use it when I have to conserve energy because if I stay in my crystal form for too long I would faint out. That, and the whole area is heavily guarded. Given my current, tired and exhausted state, I probably wouldn't be able to take down all of the guards, especially without my powers. With no way to escape as of now, I am stuck here thinking of a way to escape, or waiting for someone to free me themselves.

* * *

_**Amelia's POV**_

I rush into the G.U.N. HQ, not looking back at Shadow one time as I do. I am determined to do this, no matter what happens. I know there is a light to every darkness, and I am determined to free Mephiles and help him to bring out that light.  
I don't care one bit what anyone else thinks. And if something does indeed happen, I am ready to fight to correct it.

Since I am a part of the G.U.N. people, nobody questions me when I walk in. Most people just greet me happily. They have no idea what I am planning. I already know exactly where to go, and using my speed, I quickly arrive at the prison area where Mephiles is. I see him in there, chained up. His eyes are closed, like he's thinking about something. I can barely see him because the area is crowded with guards. Once I arrive in, one of the guards stops me.

"Amelia, you may not proceed any farther." one of the guards says to me. "Only guards are allowed beyond this point."

"I simply want to borrow Mephiles for a minute, sir." I say, trying to sound convincing. "I've been sent to check on him."

"Well, make it quick then." the guard says, and leads me towards the cage.

_Wow, these guards are so easy to fool._ I think to myself _They didn't even question me!_

* * *

_**Mephiles's POV**_

I suddenly open my eyes at the sounds of footsteps, followed by a loud "MAKE IT SNAPPY!" from what sounds like one of the guards, given the loud tone. I hear the footsteps getting louder. Could it be a rescuer? No, it can't be. It's probably someone going to go do something else insane to me. After all, as soon as I got there, one of the soldiers said it was time I got a mouth and gave me one. In the way they did was not pleasant for me at all. Ever since that, I've grown to dislike any of those soldiers.

Shortly, I see a grey hedgehog with quills that go in the same shapes as Shadow's enter the room. She's wearing, basically a black and yellow recolor of Blaze's outfit. The thoughts of recolors make me mad. Everyone says I'm a recolor of Shadow. WELL DUH! I COPIED HIS SHADOW, SO OF COURSE I AM GONNA LOOK LIKE HIM. That doesn't mean it's bad and that I am not my own person. I act nothing like that black and red idiot. I watch uncertainly as she walks over to me.

"There's no reason to be scared...I am here to free you." I hear her whisper. She grabs a pin from her pocket and unchains me. She starts to unchain my collar when a loud "ARE YOU DONE YET, AMELIA?" comes ever so faintly.

"So I assume you're Amelia?" I finally speak up.

"There's no time to talk now, we've got to run!" Amelia says.

"Wait, I can-"

"No time for "Wait I can!"" Amelia says. "We need to move!"

I try to get up from my sitting position on the ground but I can't do so. I guess I am weaker than what I originally thought. Not surprising though. I try to stand again only to get dizzy and fall. Sighing, Amelia picks me up and takes of running.

* * *

_**Amelia's POV**_

"Where are we going?" I hear Mephiles ask as I take off running.

"Away from here." I state quickly. I rush out, and notice the guards are already chasing after me, and are shooting at me. I run as fast as I can to avoid getting hit, and also making sure to sheild Mephiles from whatever shots come his way. I've never ran this fast in my life, and I am starting to get a little tired.

"I don't think we can make it out alive." I hear Mephiles say. "If only this collar-"

"SILENCE!" I shout quickly, in too much of a panic to listen. I continue on running.

* * *

_**Mephiles's POV**_

I sit there, my mouth shut upon Amelia yelling at me to be quiet. It's obvious the girl is pretty worked up. But for what? Why is she this worked up about freeing me? Why is she taking the risk of getting killed just to free me? I mean, we just met, and yet she's determined to get me out of here like I am her best friend. I just don't understand, or know how to take it.

I continue to hear shots and every time I do, I proceed to yank at the collar, whose lock is already half-picked due to Amelia's pin. How I wish I had my claws right now, I could pick the lock and get us out of here. And then Amelia can give me some answers to the questions I have. But nope, I am stuck here, being helpless in Amelia's arms, hoping that she can outrun the guards and their weapons.

* * *

_**Amelia's POV**_

I continue to run, looking down every so often at Mephiles, who seems to be in total shock and wonder at what I am doing. I see the exit in sight and pick up speed, but I can't take this much longer. My legs are getting tired and I know it's only a matter of time before I just collapse. I ignore it for now, and focus on that exit. I try my best to avoid the shots but suddenly, I hear a yelp.

* * *

_**Mephiles's POV**_

For goodness sakes, I've been shot, and right in the arm! My own fault for not keeping my arms in. But still it hurts. I try not to show my pain though. Amelia sees my wound though and wraps a cloth around it quickly before we keep going. However, I still feel dizzy, and my vision is blurry. Eventually all goes black...

* * *

_**Amelia's POV**_

_Oh no...oh no..._ I think to myself, noticing Mephiles has just passed out in my arms. _Please be okay and please make it until we get back to my house. _I continue to run, my determination increased due to what just happened. I soon reach the exit. I rush away from the HQ, watching as it disappears from sight. I squeeze the cloth around Mephiles's arm slightly, as I take off into the forest for my home.

* * *

_That's the end of chapter 2. I must say, I am quit proud of this and think this is one of my better writings. Hope you enjoyed, reviews are welcome._


	3. Changes

_**Amelia's POV**_

I quickly run into the forest and to my home, which is deep within the forest. I always liked the forest, and have lived in one almost my entire life. I love the wonderful smells, the wonderful sounds, and the various forest animals that make the forest their home. I open the door to my house, which is alone, almost hidden in a tree. I think I have lost those G.U.N. soldiers for the time being, which means Mephiles and I should be safe for now, and he can recover without interruption.

I head up the steps and place Mephiles in the bed that is in my spare bedroom. He still appears motionless and out of it, and his face looks paler than normal, if such a thing was even possible. I first finish picking the lock of the collar, and let it slide onto the floor in front of me. I throw it into a trashcan. I then walk out of my room to get medical supplies.

I am not a nurse, so my medical skills are not the best. But I will at least try to do what I can for Mephiles's wound, along with whatever else might be wrong with him. I grab several bandages, and several medicines that might help with the sickness. I gather all of these things up and rush back into the room with them. I carefully unwrap the cloth from his arm, and look the wound over so I can see the full damage that has been done.

Luckily, the bullet was not lodged too far in his arm, so I grab some tweezers and remove it. Once it is removed, I put some cleanser on the wound and bandage it up. I put my hand over Mephiles's head to notice he has a fever, and a high one at that. I put a rag on his head and exit the room to make up some soup.

* * *

_**Mephiles's POV**_

I suddenly awaken to something cold on my head. I open my eyes to see a blurred image of what looks like a room. Am I in the hospital? Doubt it. Everyone knows of what I did to Sonic, this world's hero, and I doubt even the kindest nurses and doctors would want to help me because of that. Again, I wish people would forget events that happened 6 years ago. I am not proud of those events and am trying to forget them. I wish everybody else would just forget about them and worry about now, not what happened in the past.

When my vision comes into focus, I notice I am not in a hospital, but instead in someone's house. What is the meaning of this? Who dragged me here and why? Any other person would probably just kill me upon seeing me knocked out. Why am I not out for the count? Is the person, whoever it may be, going to make my death worse?

Just then I see that same grey hedgehog from before walk in. This time she has soup.

"Hey there." she says. "Glad you woke up...I was really worried about you, you know."

"Who the heck are you?" I blurt out.

"Oh, I forgot, we never properly introduced ourselves." she says. "My name's Amelia the Hedgehog. I broke you out of G.U.N.'s prision. You got shot in the arm while I was running from the soldiers. I brought you to my home so you could recover. We're far away from the G.U.N. HQ so they should not be able to reach you. Now hush and eat your soup."

"Hold on!' I shout, startled when Amelia puts the bowl of soup in my face. Wanting to get out what I want to say, I push the bowl away, almost causing it to spill. Amelia quickly catches it before it does, and sets it on the nightstand. "Those G.U.N. troops are gonna kill you if they find you."

"They're not going to find me." says Amelia. "And even if they do then it's a risk I have chosen to take. I cannot simply let you rot in jail. You've been trapped all of your life. What person wouldn't want to destroy a world that has simply kept them contained?"

"You're not afraid I am going to kill you?" I ask. "I mean, you have to know about what I did to Sonic."

"Could give a rat less about the past, Mephiles." says Amelia. "What's past is past and what's now is now. What's now is all that really matters. The past is behind you."

_For the first time someone who realizes that..._ I think to myself. _But should I trust her? I mean we just met. Who is to say she won't just turn on me, and seal me away again, or worse, kill me? I don't know how I should react..._

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by Amelia trying to give me the soup again. Yuck, food just seems to disgust me right now. I push the bowl away. Who's to say it isn't poison anyway?

* * *

_**Amelia's POV**_

I watch as Mephiles shoves the soup away like it is poison. I sigh. He has to be hungry after everything he went through today, so why isn't he eating what I give him? I put my hand on his forehead, checking to see how his fever is doing. It's still very much there. I dip the rag in cool water and place it on his forehead again. However, afterwards he pushes me away.

"Get out." he yells. "Just...GET OUT."

"Hold up, I am only trying to help!" I yell.

"I SAID LEAVE!"

Quickly I take off running. I close the door behind me and rush to my living room. I am taking that he is just cranky and will be better after he gets some sleep. After all, he had been through a lot. But his not eating concerns me. I sigh to myself and turn on the TV. SpongeBob SquarePants is on. I watch the show in silence.

* * *

_**Mephiles's POV**_

_YOU IDIOT! _I yell at myself in my mind. _What did you just do? You probably just hurt her feelings! I thought you were done with being mean to people. Apparently not!_

"I didn't know how to react..." I say quietly. "But really who's to say she isn't going to turn on me on the first opportunity she gets? I can't trust her...I mean sure she helped me and saved my life but I..."

_BUT I NOTHING! _My conscience yells at me. _She saved your life. If she really wanted to seal you away, or kill you, she would have done it while you were passed out. She cares about you, Mephiles The Dark. And you need to start showing her some respect or she will want to kill you._

"But..."

I sigh. I have no clue what to do now. But how I reacted, was indeed unacceptable. If I am ever going to get rid of my darkness, then I cannot be screaming at people. That just makes situations worse. Hoping this is the right desicion, I force myself up and wander (well more, stumble) through the halls to find Amelia and apologize for what I did. However, no sooner do I get halfway through the hall, I collapse onto the ground.

* * *

_**Amelia's POV**_

I sigh, after watching an hour of SpongeBob. I flip off the TV and rise from my seat on the couch. Hopefully Mephiles has either calmed down or has fallen asleep. I walk out of the living room and down the hall when I trip over something.

"What the-MEPHILES!" I shout, noticing I had tripped over him, collapsed in the hallway. He is conscious, thank goodness.

"A..Amelia..." he says quietly. "I...I...I'm s...sorry..."

"It's okay, you were probably just grumpy!" I say, swooping him up. "Now let's go to bed...Don't you ever get up like that without letting me know! You are still running a fever and you need bed rest!"

"But...I-"

"No but I's!" I shout. I carry Mephiles to bed and place him in the bed, putting the warm blankets over him and putting a cool cloth over his head. "Now, do you need anything before I turn out the lights for the night?"

"I...d...don't t...think so..." Mephiles answers.

"Good, good night now." I say, turning off the light. "And I don't want to see you out of that bed until morning!"

I flip off the light and close the door, heading for my own room to rest for the night.

* * *

_Sorry I did not update yesterday! But there's the update. Please remember I won't have much time here soon to update these. After August 20th I probably won't be updating these daily. Maybe once or twice a week. Don't worry, I will not forget about these!_

_Anyway hope you enjoyed, reviews welcome and encouraged!_


	4. Meanwhile Moment: Shadow's Plan

_**MEANWHILE...**_

_**Shadow's POV**_

Amelia is a fool. Just flat out a fool. There's no getting around it. She thinks that Mephiles has a good side? Hah! Pigs fly too! After the events of six years ago, I know there is absolutely no good in that dark hole in which is Mephiles's heart. They don't call him Mephiles The _DARK _for no reason. He is dangerous! That's why we sealed him away. That's why I sealed him away 10 years ago. He fools you with his lies, and then BANG, he uses it to cause destruction. He fooled Silver with his lies, and nearly fooled me. And he nearly caused destruction. He nearly caused us to lose Sonic, he nearly destroyed everything including time itself. He must be sealed away and I will make sure he does get resealed, one way or another, even if it equals killing him. If Amelia chooses to interfere, then sadly, I am going to have to hurt her as well. Nobody is going to get in the way of me making things right for the world, not even her.

Amelia's so naive. She believes anything that anyone tells her, including what she tells herself, without any thought about it. And once she believes something, she won't change her mind until consequences arrive for her decision. She is one of my close friends, aside from Rouge and Omega, and I'd hate to have her get hurt, but right now, I don't see where I have much of a choice. I will try to do what I can to get her away from Mephiles and to reseal him, but for all I know at this moment, Amelia could be hurt now.

I went to Amelia's house last night to apologize, only to see she had locked her door. I looked out the windows, all were closed and blinds closed so I could not see anything going on. So as far as Amelia's health and safety is concerned, it is all unknown to me. That just makes me want to get to Mephiles faster.

I already know Mephiles is free from prison, since the G.U.N. guards informed me of it when I went back to the HQ. His whereabouts however, are again, unknown to me, as well as Amelia's. I will find them though. First I will seal Mephiles away again, and then I will yell at Amelia for being such a fool for letting him out in the first place.

I walk out of the forest and to my apartment I live in when I am not doing missions for G.U.N. or being forced to help Sonic out on his stupid adventures he wants to drag me along for. I don't even get why he bothers. He knows full well I cannot stand him, yet he continues to insist I help him. He's the hero of this world then he should take care of the problems. He thinks he's so great, then he should be able to handle whatever gets thrown at him without my, Tails's Knuckles's or ANYBODY'S assistance. I sigh, putting these thoughts aside and head to my room to prepare some things for when I find and destroy that Mephiles.

I sit on the bed, grabbing several of my weapons, all guns, from my closet, and throwing them into a bag. I also bring my red Chaos Emerald, which I almost always have with me. I never leave home without it, just in case the needs may call for me to use my powers. Once all of the things I need are packed, I toss the bag onto my nightstand. Tomorrow I am going to set off, and I will not come back home until I've found and destroyed Mephiles once and for all. That way, he can't return. If I destroy him, he will no longer be a problem. He will no longer be unsealed because of Amelia's-or anybody else's naive acts. And then he can no longer bother us with his lies and his evil ways...The world can be rid of him. I'm thinking all of these things to myself as I lay in my bed, looking at the full moon above.

* * *

_I did this chapter so that way we can also see Shadow's POV and what he is doing in the story as well. I will probably do a little meanwhile chapter every 4-5 chapters. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, reviews welcome and encouraged!_


	5. Hurt

_**Amelia's POV**_

The next day arrives with the sun shining through my window. I yawn, stretch and do my morning routine. Once I am done, I head into the guest room to see how Mephiles is doing. When I arrive, I see a mess. My entire collection of Beanie Babies are all over the ground, my crayons and markers are all over the place, my laptop that belongs in my bedroom is on the nightstand, the bowl of soup is all over the floor along with the spoon, and the AC, which I never turned on due to its tendency to freeze up, is on and is frozen up. I see Mephiles sitting there, tossing my Fourth Of July Beanie Baby in the air. He turns to me.

"Amelia, I can explain!" he yells.

"I don't care to hear your explanation!" I shout, frustrated. "That collection of Beanie Babies was NOT TO BE TOUCHED! I WAS SAVING THEM BECAUSE THEY ARE COLLECTOR'S ITEMS! PLUS I NEED THAT LAPTOP FOR MY SCHOOL ESSAY!"

"I-"

"DON'T "I!" ME!" I boom. "THIS IS RIDICULOUS! I INVITE YOU IN MY HOUSE AND YOU TEAR EVERYTHING UP!"

"I DIDN'T TEAR ANYTHING UP!" Mephiles yells. "THE BEANIE BABIES ARE FINE! YOUR LAPTOP IS FINE! THE AC CAN BE UNFROZEN! THE SOUP CAN BE CLEANED UP! I AM SORRY FOR BEING BORED!"

"DO YOU CALL THIS FINE?" I yell, pointing to my Ti-Dye Sock Monkey that is torn. I shove it in his face. I pick up my laptop, which is drawn on and throw it down on the bed. "DO YOU?!"

Crickets...

"IS THIS FINE?!" I yell, shoving my Valentine's Day Beanie Baby, which is torn, in his face. "HOW ABOUT THIS?!" I shove my Happy Birthday Beanie Baby, which is torn and the hat torn off, in his face.

Still crickets...

"I'M DONE WITH IT, YOU TEAR EVERYTHING UP AFTER I HELPED YOU!" I yell. "FOR ALL I CARE YOU CAN GET OUT! THANKS FOR RUINING MY HOUSE! BEFORE YOU GO, CLEAN THESE BEANIE BABIES UP! SAVE THOSE THAT AREN'T TORN, TOSS EVERYTHING ELSE! TURN OFF THAT AC, IT'S FROZEN! GRAB A RAG, CLEAN UP THAT SOUP AND WASH THOSE DISHES! CLEAN UP THESE MARKERS AND CRAYONS! TOSS THOSE THAT ARE BROKEN, SAVE EVERYTHING ELSE! GRAB SOME SPRAY AND CLEAN THAT MARKER AND CRAYON OFF OF MY LAPTOP! AND IF IT DOESN'T COME OFF, I AM GONNA PERSONALLY KICK YOU TO THE MOON!"

Still crickets. I slam my door shut, leaving Mephiles in silence.

* * *

_**Mephiles's POV**_

I sit there in complete silence as the door slams. I don't understand what I did. Last night, I felt better and I was bored so I got something to do. And next thing I know I am getting Beanie Babies shoved in my face and a laptop slammed in my face, along with hearing Amelia say I am to get out after I clean the mess. I'm confused, angry, and upset. I get up and clean up the Beanie Babies, tossing those that are torn (which could just be repaired by sewing). I turn off the AC. I clean the soup. I clean up the markers and crayons. I then clean the laptop, even though the crayon and marker won't come off. All the while I am thinking. Where will I go? I don't have a house. In fact, I have nothing. I have no house, no friends, no anything. I'll probably just get captured by G.U.N. again and sent back to jail. I guess jail is where I belong. I guess I am destined not to have any friends or anything. I am destined to just be sealed away forever and never enjoy the world in any manner other than a negative way. I sigh, simply accepting this, and walk out of the room.

* * *

_**Amelia's POV**_

"I'm finished with the mess."

I look up from my seat in the living room to see Mephiles. I place my magazine on the table, sighing. I am still very angry at Mephiles and simply want him to get out of my house.

"Good. Now get out." I say, showing no emotion whatsoever. In my current states, I really could care less.

"Already going to do it." Mephiles says. "Goodbye forever."

"Good bye." I respond, still showing zero emotion.

Mephiles walks out the door, gently closing it. Wait...did I? No I couldn't have. Mephiles doesn't cry, does he?

* * *

_**Mephiles's POV**_

Yes I am crying. Why I don't know. Why am I crying over a person I just met yesterday? I never, ever cry, yet I find myself doing nothing but right now. Maybe I do care for her more than I realize. She saved me from prison. She realizes what's the past is just that, and doesn't think I am a monster over things that happened six years ago. And now she wants me to get out. Probably the only person who will ever understand me wants me to get out. I don't understand why she kicked me out. All I wanted was something to do, so I got it, and next thing I know, she's shoving Beanie Babies in my face. Why did she tell me to leave over materials? I just don't understand.

I leave the house and run through the forest. Really, I am just running aimlessly, because as I said before, I don't have a house. But right now, I want to get as far away from Amelia's house as possible. I am so upset and hurt because of her I am not sure I won't just hurt her or say things I don't mean if I see her again. I know I might get cought by G.U.N. again, but oh well if I do. If I do, then I suppose I am just destined to be in jail. I guess trying to be good just wasn't the right way to go.

"You will stop right there!"

I jump, startled at the voice I just heard. It sounded quite familiar. I turn around and see Shadow The Hedgehog behind me. And he has one of his guns pointed straight at me.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUNN! Again, sorry for not updating! Hope you enjoyed, reviews welcome and encouraged!_


	6. The First Encounter Part 1

_**Shadow's POV**_

I can't believe it. I hadn't been out for even five minutes and I already found him. But he is alone. Amelia is nowhere to be found. That has me concerned. But now that I have Mephiles exactly where I want him, maybe I can get some answers before I destroy him. Looks like I caught him off guard too, as he's standing there in fear and shock as I point my weapon at his head.

"Where is Amelia?" I demand, resisting the urge to squeeze the trigger.

"I don't know!" he answers. "I ran away because she told me to leave her house. She is probably still there! Now put your gun away or I will hurt you! I may be a little hurt, but I can still kick your butt any day, Shadow."

"Then why DIDN'T YOU six years ago?!" I shout. "Oh, that's right, because you were too WEAK TO. Now quit fooling around and tell me where Amelia REALLY IS. What did you do to her?"

"I JUST TOLD YOU!" Mephiles yells. "SHE'S AT HER HOUSE! I DID NOTHING TO HER! NOW BACK OFF!"

"NO!" I squeeze the trigger, letting off a loud BANG! I was pretty sure it would have hit its mark if he didn't disappear at the last minute...

* * *

Mephiles's POV

I'm seriously about done with Shadow. I'm in my own thoughts and BANG, he has to show up, yelling at me and demanding to know what I did with Amelia. I did nothing to her physically, I may have hurt her emotionally due to this morning but other than that, I did absolutely nothing to her. As Shadow squeezes the trigger, my natural reaction was to teleport away to safety. Somehow, miraculously, I did so in time and ended up in a nearby tree. And Shadow is now standing there, totally confused. However, he has not lost his guard, and keeps his gun by his side, ready to fire.

The only way to go with this is to sneak attack him from behind. I decide to wait until his back is turned to make any movements. After what seems like an eternity, he finally does so. Since my collar is off, I can use my crystal form to attack. I prefer to use that form anyway, only using my hedgehog form in battles if I really have to. I change to crystal form and jump down from the tree, tackling Shadow from behind. He doesn't see it coming and I pin him to the ground. However, just before I can fire off my attack to finish him just as easily as I nearly finished Sonic, Shadow blasts me with Chaos Spear, forcing me to release him.

"You are just a tad bit slow there." he says, and fires his gun at me again. Not having time to teleport, I am shot (again), this time in the stomach. I shake it off and continue on fighting.

* * *

Amelia's POV

I sigh, setting down my now empty cup of coffee. I look out the window. Mephiles really did leave. And I suppose he isn't going to come back because of me acting like a total and complete jerk to him about the Beanie Babies mess. But that really did make me angry. However, I am over it now that I have had some time to think about it and calm myself down. I now feel bad, and want to correct my mistake.

I rise from my seat on the couch, looking towards the forest. _He could be anywhere _I think to myself. _He has no home and has no idea of anything around him because he's spent so long in prison it's ridiculous. He could be hurt by some animals in the dangerous parts of the forest, captured by G.U.N., oh Chaos only knows where. I just hope that wherever he is he isn't hurt and he'll come back here-where he belongs. I was a jerk for no reason and I need to get him back here...But where do I go once I get to the forest? I guess wherever my mind leads me. Hopefully it'll be the right path._

With these thoughts in mind, I grab a few things and put my bag around my shoulders. I then head off to the forest, my eyes filled with tears of worry about my new friend. _Please...please be okay..._

* * *

_**Mephiles's POV:**_

Shadow and I continue to fight, although I am getting weak from my injuries and also the fact I have remained in my crystal form for far too long. However, I ignore these things and continue to fight, giving everything my all. By this point in the battle, Shadow has shot me in the shoulder and chest, as well as the shot before in my stomach, but somehow I am continuing on. I wish Shadow would believe me, but once something is in his mind, it never changes no matter how hard anyone tries. I've known that about him since I met him-he cannot be convinced outside of what he thinks is right. He has it stuck in his head that I did something to Amelia, even though I've told him I don't know how many times I did NOT do so. Unfortunately, his opinion is not going to change.

I attempt to blast Shadow, when he tackles me to the ground for the fifth time this battle, slamming me rather harshly on the head. I black out for a split second due to the force, but I quickly regain my consciousness. I manage to roll him off of me. He growls, obviously frustrated. He squeezes the trigger of his gun, landing a shot to my head. This time, I fall down. And, since my energy's failing, I am forced to revert to hedgehog form to conserve what little energy I still have. I can't get up.

Shadow stands over me. He too, is severely injured, many severe cuts and bruises on him from my attacks. He is panting, obviously tiring from the battle also, and using his powers. However, he seems to be pushing his injuries aside, and glares at me with his crimson eyes. "Any last words?"

"This isn't the end, Shadow." I say quietly.

"HA! I don't know what you call it." he says. "I'll say you did put on a tough fight per usual. But as before and as always, you LOSE. And no matter how hard you seem to fight, the bottom line is a loss."

"GET OFF MY CASE!" I force myself to yell.

"I'll GLADLY get off your case." Shadow says, blasting me in the face, causing me to yelp. I slam into a tree. "I'll just let you have a slow, painful death. I would just end it in a split second, but after everything you have done you deserve that."

I can do nothing. I have absolutely no energy at all at this point to even make a move. I have no choice but to allow this to happen. I close my eyes as Shadow blasts me again, and then unleashes a Chaos Spear at me. I yelp in pain, and shout out, at the top of my lungs "AMMMMMEEEEEEEEELIIIAAAAA!"

"SHE'S PROBABLY DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" Shadow shouts.

I ignore his remark and continue shouting.

* * *

_**Amelia's POV**_

I hear a shout in the distance for what sounds like me. The person shouting also appears to be Mephiles, and the cry seems very pained and desperate. I know I have to act. I quickly run after the scream, my heart pounding with worry at what I might find. When I arrive, I see Mephiles, barely conscious and Shadow blasting him.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" I shout at Shadow.

Shadow turns to me, shocked that I am there. I stand there, hands on my hips, tapping my foot as I wait for an answer. Mephiles, who is barely hanging on, stares at me blankly.

"A...A...Amelia?!" Shadow says in shock. "You're alive? He didn't hurt you?"

"No, he didn't!" I shout. "Now stop this madness right now! As your friend, I don't want to hurt you, but if you continue to hurt Mephiles then I have no choice but to hurt you as well."

"I am sorry Amelia, but that isn't going to happen." Shadow says. "Mephiles here is dangerous and he needs to be destroyed. Regardless of your wishes, it must be done, and that is the bottom line on it. So back off, Amelia."

"I refuse." I say. "I will not let you do this!"

"Then...I hate to say it Amelia...but prepare to die with him!" Shadow shouts

* * *

_I decided to put the battle into two parts so you guys don't end up with a huge chapter of the battle. As such, I hope to get the remainder of the battle posted between now and tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed and reviews are always welcome!_


	7. The First Encounter Part 2

_**Shadow's POV**_

I didn't want things to come to this, but what choice is there? Amalia refuses to understand that this is a serious matter. There is no changing what must be done. Mephiles is dangerous and needs to be destroyed, for everyone's safety. If he continues to be out, it's only a matter of time before his darkness kicks in and he causes more trouble. I for one won't take it. If Amelia refuses to let me do what I have to, then she is just going to have to be eliminated as well, as much as I don't want to do it. But nothing is going to stand in the way of what I must do, not even her.

I stand there, my gun tightly in my hand, aimed this time at Amelia. "Make a move and I will shoot." I say.

"I am not scared." says Amelia. "Why don't you understand? Mephiles is not the same as he was. I've only seen him for a little over a day, but I sense he has changed. Sure he still breaks your belongings, but at least he's not looking to destroy everything."

"Yet." I state. "It's only a matter of time before he goes back to his old ways. He's a dark being and nothing is going to change that. And as long as he is, he will eventually turn evil again. I am nipping this in the bud before it becomes a problem. Now move now or you can be caught in the crossfire."

"I am not moving." Amelia says, standing in front of Mephiles, who is barely conscious and is coughing. She grasps her green Chaos Emerald and a yellow aura surrounds her hand.

That's it. I am ending this. I squeeze the trigger.

* * *

_**Mephiles's POV**_

"AMELIA!" I seem to automatically shout, as I hear a loud BANG! The shot hits its mark, right in Amelia's chest, knocking her right out. I force myself up and grab her, tears in my eyes. She is motionless and out of it. Shadow looks like he could care less. He stands over me.

"She's out." Shadow states. "You have nobody to protect you. NOBODY. Face it, YOU ARE DONE!"

I lose my temper. I force myself up and slam Shadow to the ground. Of course, he shoves me away. However, I blast him, and right into a tree. I force myself back into my crystal form, not caring that the energy loss might cause me to faint out. He can hurt me, but when he hurts Amelia, the only one who understands me and the only one who's willing to give me a chance, that's when I get mad. I am not giving up until someone here dies.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Shadow asks. "Even when you know you are finished, you still don't just give up. You know you're not going to win. You have nobody to protect you, and you can barely fight. YET you still keep trying."

"SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE!" I shout, and slam him, as hard as I can onto the tree. "YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE TO EVERYONE INVOLVED, AND FOR NO REASON TOO!"

"FOR NO REASON?!" Shadow shouts. "HA! There's a big reason I am doing this. To get YOU GONE so this world can be safe!"

"SO YOU HURT AMELIA?!" I shout. "IS THAT FAIR? OVER PROBLEMS REGARDING ME, YOU HURT SOMEONE WHO HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! IS THAT RIGHT?"

"She was in the way so I had to do it." says Shadow. "Don't think I am happy doing it because I'm NOT."

"BUT YOU STILL DID IT!" I yell. "YOU STILL DID IT! YOU STILL HURT SOMEBODY FOR NO REASON."

Shadow loses it and slams me onto the ground, his gun aimed at my head. I try to push him off, but my weakness and low energy is starting to return. I try to scratch him or blast him, but I can't move. The pain from all of my injuries return. I shut my eyes, bracing for it as he pulls the trigger

.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,,,.,.,.,.,

,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,,.,.,.,,.,.,.,,.

,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,,.,.,.

"CRAP!"

I open my eyes. Apparently Shadow has run out of bullets and cannot use his gun anymore. If I had the energy to I would be laughing in his face right about now. Frustrated and exhausted, Shadow gets up.

"Don't think you've seen the last of me." he says. "I will be back, and I will finish it next time, because next time I WILL make sure I have enough bullets to finish the job!" He disappears, but silly him left his red Chaos Emerald laying there.

I look back to Amelia. She is out cold. Luckily though, she is breathing. I guess it's my turn to give her medical aid, even though I will probably totally fail at it. I sigh and teleport us home, but I still remember Shadow's last words "Don't think you've seen the last of me...I will be back and I will make sure I have enough bullets to finish the job..."

* * *

Another Chapter finished! I hope you enjoyed, reviews always welcome!


	8. New Feelings

_**Mephiles's POV**_

I teleport Amelia and myself home, immediately falling to the ground in the kitchen of her house afterwards. Luckily though, I am conscious, even if it is barely. Using Amelia's table as support, I get up, with Amelia in my arms. Every time I look at her wound, I become more and more angry at Shadow. The more angry I get at Shadow, the more I want to march back out there and kill him for this entire fiasco. But why I am not doing it, is 3 reasons: 1:Amelia's hurt and needs me to give her treatment and I am not about to let her die because of Shadow being a fool. 2: I couldn't go back out there if I tried. Usually I can just heal myself easy by going into my Mist Form, but this time, I am going to have to recover the old-fashioned way. Yes, it was that bad. And 3: I know if I march out there, even if I was able and well, I would lose myself. My darkness would take over and everything for everyone would be ruined and/or I could quite possibly be killed by my own anger and rage. Not wanting any of these things to happen or become an issue, I do what I can to keep my anger under control, as well as not to faint, and try to get Amelia some medical care.

Not feeling like going up the stairs to her actual bedroom, in fear I might faint going up the steps, I go into the guest room that is across from the kitchen and place Amelia on the bed. She is still out cold, and her face is a little pale. I walk out of the room and into the cabinet I remember Amelia getting into earlier to get the bandages and what not for when I got shot in the arm. That wound is still there, but not really a problem anymore. I reach in the cabinet and pull out random packs of casts and bandages and pain medication. Not sure what I need, I just grab all of them and bring them into the guest room inside a big bag.

I bandage up her wound the best I can. I have absolutely no experience with bandaging wounds, so my bandaging is a little messy, given I just did it based on what I saw Amelia do with my arm. I give her some pain medicine and some water, and pull the blankets over her. She is still out cold, and I suppose she probably will be for the remainder of the day. She isn't a fast healer like I am. If I ever go unconscious it's never for more than a few hours. For her, it may take days, although I really hope not. I want to see her pretty brown eyes as soon as possible.

_What...did I just say pretty brown eyes?_ I ask myself as I sit in a chair, shaking off the feeling of passing out._ Well, her eyes are cute...Wait, why am I thinking these things? She's just a friend...nothing more nothing less. Besides, even so, she won't want to be more than friends with a dark being such as myself, would she? BAH! I'm probably just thinking crazy stuff because I'm not in good shape...Once I heal up this will go away?_

I look at Amelia, watching her as if she were everything to me. I pet her head gently. Her fur is soft and fluffy, and somehow I want to hug her.

_WHOA THERE, MEPHILES_! My conscience yells at me. _I thought Mephiles the Dark doesn't hug? I thought you didn't fall for anyone either. What's wrong with you? Move that hand and give her some personal space and get to bed!_

"What's wrong with me...Why am I thinking these things?" I ask myself again, moving my hand away from her although I don't want to. "She's nothing more..."

I sigh. _I guess I just have to face it...I want to be more than friends with her...But YEAH, DREAM ON, MEPHILES. Just because she freed you and gave you a chance doesn't mean she cares about you as more than just a friend. That's the bottom line on it. Now get to bed and forget this!_

I am at a loss as to what to do. I know that my conscience is right in the fact that Amelia probably only wants to be friends with me, and nothing more, even though I seem to want to be more than that. I am unsure as to if I should discuss it with her or not. What if she gets mad at me and kicks me out again? I've already found out via the Beanie Baby incident that she is a real hot head and one wrong word can equal a big argument. I decide for now I will put it aside and maybe discuss it with her, if/when I feel it is right. For now I am going to settle down and go to sleep before I do really pass out, even though I want to stay up and watch Amelia. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep...

* * *

_He he a little bit of romance in this chapter...I hope you enjoyed reviews welcome!_


	9. Awake and well

_**Mephiles's POV**_

The next day, I wake up. I really didn't sleep much last night because I had a headache all night. Not sure if it was because of my feelings I don't know what to do with, my being hurt, or a combination of both. I look at Amelia, who is still unconscious. I wonder is she is going to wake up soon. Better yet, I wonder if she's even going to wake up at all. She has to! She better! I don't really know what I'd do if she were to die. I would probably just say "I'm done with this" and let my darkness take over because I would have no one who is willing to listen to or understand me. Amelia is all I have right now, and I need her just as much as she needs me right now. I can't believe I said that, but I am starting to realize that that is indeed the truth right now.

I refuse to move from the chair that I dragged over near Amelia's bed. I refuse to leave her side except to get her ice or more blankets. Other than that, I am staying right there, by her side and occasionally petting her soft, grey fur. I wish I could tell her my thoughts from yesterday, but I doubt she wants to be anything more than a friend to a shadow being such as myself. I sigh, wishing that this wasn't the case, but accepting it for now.

I never did bother with my injuries from yesterday, as I was only worried about Amelia. Despite the fact my injuries pain me, I have ignored them this entire time. My wound on my arm looks like it is getting infected because I have not taken care of it, but I ignore it. As I stated before, I am only worried about Amelia. I can heal. I probably never will really die...at least I don't think so. Amelia is much more fragile than I am. One shot to her chest and she was knocked out. If I had been shot in the chest, I would be knocked out, but only for a little bit, maybe a few hours, if that. Amelia, she's been out all night and all day so far today!

I pet Amelia's fur again, trying not to cry or otherwise get myself more stressed than I already am. Doing that would probably cause me to faint and then no one would be there to help Amelia. I sigh to myself. All I want is to see her pretty brown eyes again and know that she is okay. I wipe my eyes, trying not to let myself get out of control. Amelia needs me and if I get wound up and pass out, she will have nobody.

_Why...why do I care? What is wrong with me? I thought I didn't care about anything but world destruction, and freeing the Iblis. I thought I didn't fall for anyone. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? Why am I stressed over this person I barely know? Why do I, and why should I care? _My conscience yells at me again. I sigh. I don't know half these answers. I find myself caught in between my light and darkness sides again, and not knowing what I should ultimately do. Shaking my head, I put the thoughts aside and watch Amelia. Before long, I see her start to stir.

* * *

_**Amelia's POV**_

I open my eyes slowly, getting a blurred image of the guest room. Once my vision gets into focus, I see Mephiles's creepy green eyes staring at me. Not the best thing to wake up to, especially if you've been out for a day. You get kind of freaked out, if you know what I mean. But instead of freaking out, I smile a little. There's something about that creepiness that I like.

"I was so worried about you!" Mephiles shouts and tackles me into a hug.

"HOLY GUACAMOLE!" I yell, shocked.

"Oops...um...sorry about that..." Mephiles says, getting off of me and standing by the bed. "I shouldn't have done that...I don't know what got into me..."

I am quiet. I am shocked, but something about that hug made me feel happy.

* * *

_**Mephiles's POV**_

My face couldn't be more red in embarrassment at this moment. I can't believe I hugged her. Why did I do that? I guess my emotions just got a little out of hand there. I look away, wondering if Amelia is mad at me for invading her personal space like that. I didn't mean to...It just seems to have come out.

* * *

_**Amelia's POV:**_

"Well, I guess someone is happy to see me." I say after a few minutes.

"I'm glad you're awake." Mephiles says after a bit, looking back to me. However, there's a slight reddish tinge to his pale muzzle. I giggle.

"Glad to be awake." I say. "I can't believe Shadow did that. After all those years...Shadow just up and shot me. And he nearly killed you. We have to keep you away from him at all costs."

"Well you know, he won't stay away..." Mephiles says, seeming to now have pushed his feelings of embarrassment about the hug away. "The only way to be rid of him is to kill him."

"Kill Shadow?" I say. "I can't do that! He may have shot me, but he still my close friend. I can't do it!"

"Then I will." Mephiles says. "I have no sympathy for him...He tried to kill me, he almost killed you. I am ending it."

"Mephiles, you can't do it alone..." I say. "Shadow is the Ultimite Lifeform-"

"AND I COPIED HIS SHADOW!" Mephiles interrupts.

I shut my mouth in fear. I am not sure if I should say anything more, in fear he might continue to yell at me.

"...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you." Mephiles says after a bit. "It's just...there's a lot on my mind right now and I don't know what I should do with it..."

"Perhaps you should get some rest." I say, noticing the look of lack of sleep in his eyes. "You look exhausted. There's a guest room next door...get some sleep in there."

"But what about you, Amelia?" Mephiles asks.

"I'll be fine..." I say. "Just stop worrying about me and worry about yourself now, okay?"

Mephiles sighs, but nods. He gets up and leaves the room. I drift off to sleep.

* * *

_Another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed, and reviews are welcome._


	10. Straightening Things Out

_Sorry for not updating this in awhile! I was on a temporary writer's block for this, and with school underway, I really haven't had alot of time to sit down and think of what to write for this. However, I finally have thought of something, so here it is!_

* * *

_**Mephiles's POV**_

I head into the guest room and climb into the bed. However, I don't sleep at all. The light's off and everything, but I am still wide awake. Mainly because I am still confused and shocked about my recent feelings and actions towards Amelia. Why am I acting like this? I am not supposed to _love_, I am supposed to _destroy_! But here I am with these new feelings towards Amelia...who I _just met!_ I seem to have taken this liking to her all of a sudden...probably due to her kindness in releasing me and saving my life. Even so, Amelia probably would freak if she knew about how I felt. She's such a hothead, she's probably kick me out just for saying my feelings! I mean, she got all upset over Beanie Babies, who's to say she won't be upset about this? I sigh, unsure what I should do about it.

However, this was not the only thing on my mind. Every so often, my mind drifts to Shadow and what he told me at the end of our duel yesterday. "_Next time I'll be sure to have enough bullets to finish the job..." _From what I know about Shadow, he tends to keep his word if he is determined to do something. And that means trouble for all involved. I mean, look at what happened the first time! He nearly killed both Amelia _and _myself. Well, mainly because my abilities are somewhat sloppy because I haven't used them in so long due to always being sealed away, but still, if we are not prepared for when he returns, he will surely kill one of if not both of us. I would hate to lose Amelia due to Shadow being an idiot about the past. I _can't _let him kill Amelia. This situation has _nothing _to do with Amelia, and if Shadow lies a finger on her again, then he's going to get it. And this time I _won't _hold back. I sigh, just knowing it'll be either Shadow or I who ends up dead by the end of this. And Amelia will be caught in the middle of it all.

I look up at the ceiling, which is dimly lit by the red and orange colored lava lamp that is in the room. The room is completely silent, aside from the noise coming from the slight shaking of the overhead fan. I don't know what it is, but I _always _have to have a fan on in the room I am sleeping in or I will not go to sleep at all. The G.U.N. soldiers always used to get mad at me back at the prison because I told them I can't sleep without a fan, and they eventually just quit acknowledging it. That just equaled nights upon nights of me being unable to sleep and once I got very grumpy, they just put the fan in the cell to avoid further conflict about it. However, they chained me to the wall so I wouldn't tear the fan up because I'm bored.

I close my eyes in an attempt to get some sleep when I hear the door open.

* * *

_**Amelia's POV**_

I walk into the guest room with some water for Mephiles. He had been badly hurt in that duel and has not been taking care of his injuries, and I worry about him. I don't recall him ever eating or drinking anything since he got here. Why I have no clue, but I am sure he probably wants something to drink at least, being it was too late for food right now. That could be taken care of in the morning.

"Hey, Mephiles." I say nicely. "Did I wake you?"

"Nope, I was never asleep." Mephiles says, opening his eyes. I reach up and yank the switch to turn on the overhead light, turning it on.

"I brought you some water." I continue after a few minutes. "I figured you are probably thirsty since you've been worried about me all this time..."

"Why are you up anyway?" asks Mephiles. "Your chest is still hurt, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"You're hurt, shouldn't _you _be sleeping?" I ask with a smile.

"Good point." Mephiles says, looking at the floor. "It's just, well a lot has been on my mind lately. We'll leave it at that."

"I am sure so." I say, sitting beside Mephiles and setting the water on the nightstand. Immediately, he reaches over, wanting to grab it. I grab the glass and hand it to him. He gulps it down as I continue. "With the whole being out of prison for the first time and the whole Shadow incident, I am sure a lot is going through your mind right now. But always remember, I am here to help you out and help you be a good person. That's the entire reason I freed you from prison...to give you a chance that others refuse to give."

"Then why...why did you yell over those Beanie Babies if you are there to help me?" Mephiles asks after he has finished the water and places the glass on the nightstand.

I sigh.

"Well, Mephiles, I tend to get upset when my collection of Beanie Babies gets messed around with." I say. "I've spent all of my life basically-since I was 3 collecting these things. It's an important hobby of mine and I really don't like it when they are messed with. And the laptop and coloring supplies, well...they cost money and nobody likes their money wasted. Doesn't mean I don't like you or don't want to help you, it's just that I am mad...as anyone would be."

Mephiles doesn't answer. He looks away, as if something was on his mind.

* * *

_**Mephiles's POV**_

I look away, taking in what Amelia just told me. Well that does take a little off of my mind. At least now I know and understand why Amelia acted how she did, and I feel a little more confident in telling her my feelings. However, I still don't feel ready to tell her right away. Maybe another day?

"Well." Amelia says after a bit, as I look up at her. "It's 1:30AM. We should get some shut eye while we can. Who knows when Shadow will come back? We had better be rested and ready for whenever he does."

"You're certainly right there." I say, smiling slightly.

Amelia smiles back at me. She then gives me a hug, causing my face to turn red. I hug her back as tight as I could, being careful not to agitate her injury. She then walks out of the room to let me sleep, that wonderful smile never leaving her face. I drift off to sleep before long.

* * *

_Another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed and please feel free to give me your feedback via a review or PM!_


	11. Meanwhile Moment: Something is Missing!

_**MEANWHILE...**_

_**Shadow's POV**_

What a fool I was! I could've killed Mephiles right there! But silly me didn't think to use my Chaos Spear or something to finish things off. Even worse, my red Chaos Emerald is missing and I can't do much against Mephiles without it. By Chaos...if he's got it he's _soo_ going to get it even more than originally planned! I punch the wall as hard as I can, in upset and anger about my stupid mistake of forgetting something so simple, and for letting Mephiles or whoever it is who has my Emerald walk off with it. A hole is now in my wall, and oddly enough my hand doesn't hurt one bit from making it. Then again, when you always punch the walls when you are angry, you tend to not really get the after shock of it anymore.

Well, there's nothing left to do now but move on to plan B. On the positive side, I did manage to hurt Mephiles quite a bit and Amelia is out of commission for awhile, so I could finish this thing yet, if I am quick. Mephiles tends to heal quickly. Even though I hurt him quite a bit, he'll be back up to full fighting in a week or less. That's just how he rolls, and that's part of why it is so hard to get rid of him. Speaking of hurt, I myself am hurt and quite a bit too. I have cuts and bruises all over and I think I broke my arm too. If I had my emerald I would be able to simply heal some of it, go to sleep and be ready to fight by tomorrow. But because whoever it was stole my Emerald, I have no option but to just heal the old-fashioned way. But there isn't time to heal the old fashioned way. I have to get this done ASAP! The more time I take healing, the more time Mephiles has to heal. I decide I will simply deal with the injuries...ignore them, until I can get this thing done. Then I'll heal. There's just simply no time to worry about them now. Besides, I highly doubt they're going to slow me down much if I am quick.

I decide that I will set off the next day and see if I find Mephiles wandering around the forest like I had the last time. If I don't find him outside, then I will just have to look and see where he's hiding. He's bound to have some sort of house or something...I venture to say maybe Amelia's house. But Amelia's doors and blinds were shut last time I was there! Well, now that I know Amelia is defending Mephiles, I don't doubt he's at that house, and Amelia is just keeping the doors and blinds shut because she doesn't want anyone, specifically me or the G.U.N. soldiers to know that Mephiles is there. I sigh. I just don't get Amelia sometimes. Why she even freed Mephiles at all is beyond me. I tried to warn her, but she didn't listen, so therefore, I don't really have sympathy for her. Maybe next time she will think about things before doing something like this and if she continues to get in the way of what must be done, then I will get her out of my way. That's just how it will be. She is my friend and all but I can't have her in my way in making things right because of her mistake.

I pack up all of my weapons, making sure I have enough bullets so I won't run out at the last minute like last time. Especially since without my Emerald, I will not be able to use some of my powers, so I will need to make sure I have plenty. I put them in a bag and set them on my nightstand, just as I did before. I look up at the stars through the overhead window, feeling confident that I can finish this tomorrow, given Mephiles is hurt and Amelia is out of commission. That in mind, I settle down and try to rest up.

* * *

_Again, sorry for not updating this in awhile, but there's the next chapter. Please remember, I am very busy and will not have much time to update this, but I have also decided to make this a series! Yay! I plan to make it a 2-3 series along with some seperate one shot stories in between. I think it'll be good once everything is done._

_The meanwhile moments I will try to do every 4 chapters (not including battle chapters) so that way the reader also knows what Shadow is doing throughout the story._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review!_


	12. A Breakfast that changes it all

_**Mephiles's POV**_

The next day, I awaken to the sound of Amelia ringing the breakfast bell. What? She got up that fast and was able to make breakfast? I guess she must be a stronger hedgehog than I originally thought. I rub the sleepy dust from my eyes and get up. I don't really feel like food, but I will at least make an appearance at the table, to see Amelia if nothing else. You see, even though I have a mouth now, I haven't really liked food. There are very few few foods that I found I actually liked, so usually I just don't eat at all. It doesn't have much of an effect on me, since I am used to not eating because for so long, I used to not have a mouth at all.

I make my way slowly down the hall and into the kitchen to find Amelia cooking waffles, bacon, eggs, and hash browns for breakfast. I smile at her and sneak-hug her from behind. She nearly falls into the stove.

"Holy...Mephiles! What are you doing up?" Amelia asks, shocked. The time on the digital oven clock reads 8:30AM.

"I should be asking you the same question." I state.

"Oh...well..." she scratches the back of her head embarrassingly. "I was just going to get breakfast started early so it would be ready for you when you woke up. I was feeling better so I thought I'd make a home-cooked meal."

"I see." I say, not mentioning the fact I don't really like eating. I sit down in a chair and await her to finish eating. I clutch the Red Chaos Emerald that I took from Shadow yesterday to teleport back home, in my hand. It glows slightly and helps me to heal my wounds faster.

* * *

_**Amelia's POV**_

I watch Mephiles sit in the chair and can't help but smile at him. I turn back to the waffles and whatnot, humming to myself. I couldn't be happier that I did what I did. I am sure Mephiles is glad to be freed, and me, I think I am getting new feelings for him. But I'm really not sure weather I should say anything of them. I mean, we just met! And I don't think Mephiles understands being more than just friends yet, and I am a little scared of what his reaction may be. His darkness is still there...I sense it all the time I am around them. When he's calm, it's less detectable but when he's angry about something, whether he tells me or not, I always know because I sense his darkness flare. What if he snaps when I say how I feel? What if his darkness decides to consume him and make him destroy everything? It'll be all my fault! No. I won't let it happen. I will keep my thoughts and feelings about Mephiles to myself until he speaks about it, or his darkness is under some kind of control (which for some reason I doubt it ever will fully disappear). I take the food off of the griddle and put it on some plates.

"Here's some food." I say nicely, putting the food on the table.

* * *

_**Mephiles's POV**_

I watch as Amelia puts the food on the table, and sigh. I really don't want to eat right now. However, I don't want to make her feel upset or like her effort was wasted, so I sit up in my seat and pretend I want to eat the food. I serve up a plate of food and try to eat. However, I just find myself stabbing my fork over and over in my eggs, causing the yolks to spill out onto my plate, not to mention make a racket on the glass plate. Amelia gives me some orange juice (which I feel is most disgusting). I continue to stab my fork into my eggs, making a racket, the yolks now all over my other food. I just cannot seem to bring the food to my mouth...just stab at it. Amelia looks up from her meal.

"Um, why are the yolks of your eggs all over your plate?" Amelia asks, taking a bite of her hash brown. "Do you not like the food I made?"

"I do like it...I just like eating it this way." I lie, not wanting her to get upset because of my food problem. It's not her fault I never really want to eat. It's not anybody's really. That's just how it is. I grab my fork and try to eat, but again, find myself stabbing at the food. I finally just stab my fork in my waffle and look down to my hands, looking at the Red Chaos Emerald in them. I roll it around on the chair a bit until Amelia looks up again.

"Mephiles, yous still haven't touched your food." Amelia says, looking a bit worried. "Is something wrong? Please tell me."

I don't answer, hoping she'll just let it go. I continue to look at the Red Chaos Emerald in my hand. I toss it from hand to hand.

"Please answer..." Amelia says after a few minutes. "If my cooking stinks, please say so. You're not hurting my feelings any."

I sigh, still not wanting to say what the issue is. I continue to look down. Suddenly, I feel Amelia wrap her arm around me.

"Please...what is the problem?" Amelia asks. "Please tell me."

"Fine." I sigh. I close my eyes, and then look to Amelia, opening my eyes. "You see...well, I don't really like eating..."

"Don't like eating?" Amelia asks, shocked. "What in the name of Chaos-"

"I know...it's weird." I interrupt. "But you know, I used to not have a mouth, right? Well, I'm used to that, so I don't really care for food. No offense to you or anyone else, that's just how I am."

"Well, you've still got to eat, whether you feel like it or not!" Amelia says. "And you _will! _I will do everything in my power to make sure you do eat too. You are not going to starve because "I don't wanna eat". No. You are eating! The end!"

"And how am I gonna force myself to eat?!" I yell, getting annoyed. I seriously don't want to discuss this problem anymore and want it to just be dropped. "If I don't wanna eat, then I _won't_ eat."

"I will make you eat then." Amelia says. "You are _not_ going to go hungry! You need to eat or you will never recover, and if you never recover, then you are at risk of Shadow killing you! Is that what you want? Do you want Shadow to destroy you?!"

"And why, why do you even care that much about it?!" I yell, feeling my dark emotions rise as my temper starts to flare. "We just met and all of this is none of your concern at all! So I don't even get why _your_ nose is even in it!"

Amelia's eyes well up with tears. Oh boy, I guess I just hurt her again. At this point, too bad so sad. It was Amelia who started this argument, not me. I tried to warn her, but she insited to go on.

"Well?!" I shout. "I am waiting on you to answer."

"Why...?" Amelia asks through her tears. "B-because...I care about you. And not just at a friend...I..._l-love_ you..."

I swear, I just passed out...

* * *

_Well, so Amelia finally lets her feelings out. How is this going to affect everything? Find out next chapter! I hope you enjoyed, reviews welcome!_


	13. Could it be the beginning of the end?

_**Amelia's POV:**_

I stare in shock as Mephiles passes out due to what I assume to be shock. I suddenly start to feel bad I even said anything. I should have waited until later! Now he's in a state of shock all because of something I meant to make him happy! I sigh and pick him up, and take him back to his bed to rest. Luckily, no sooner did I put him on the bed, I see him open his eyes.

"I swear...I was hallucinating...You couldn't have said that you _love _a dark creature like me, could you?" Mephiles asks me.

"Well, I did say it." I say. "And I meant it as well."

"You're not lying?"

"Nope."

Mephiles seems to be in the most joyous states I have ever seen him in. I didn't think it was possible to see him this happy, but he is. He wraps his arms around me, swooping me up into a hug. I smile. It always makes me happy to know that someone else is, and even so, I am happy as well. So it's a win for everyone at this point. I snuggle up to him.

* * *

_**Mephiles's POV**_

I let Amelia snuggle up to me. She seems to like to lay her head in my fluffy chest fur, so I let her do so. I still can't believe that she even cares about me. Everyone has labeled me as a monster because of things of the past. Things that are trying to be forgotten. But Amelia, she is the first person I've met who is not dwelling on the past. She's worrying about now, and not yelling about what was previously done. It makes me happy to have someone like that. I lay my head on top of hers and close my eyes, feeling comfortable, safe and happy. It looks like Amelia feels the same way.

I grab the blanket that was on the floor and put it over us. Amelia seems to have already fallen asleep. She looks so cute asleep. I pet her soft grey fur, letting out a yawn. I guess I am more tired than I originally thought. After all, I really didn't sleep much last night because I was worried about Amelia's health. But now since I am assured that she is healthy, I am finally settling down to get some sleep. Before long I am fast asleep...

* * *

_**Amelia's POV**_

My ears suddenly twitch at a loud pounding on my front door. I open my eyes. Mephiles is still hugging me, but he is now fast asleep. I am still half asleep, and curl up again, hoping what I heard was simply nothing to worry about. I am just about asleep again when _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"OPEN UP THIS DOOR OR I WILL KICK IT IN!" booms an all-too-familiar voice. "I KNOW SOMEONE IS HOME!"

This time, Mephiles is awakened by the banging. He moans a little bit, and opens his eyes.

"Huh...?" he says, shaking his head. "What is it...?"

_BANG! BANG! BANG! ... ... ... SMASH! BOOM! _

"What in the name of-?" Mephiles mutters, getting up, and looking out the window. He opens the curtains and looks out the window. He then grabs the red Chaos Emerald from the nightstand, and turns towards the door.

"Mephiles, stay in here!" I shout, suddenly getting scared. "You'll get hurt!"

"No, _you _stay in here!" Mephiles almost shouts. "You are more important to me! I'd rather get hurt than see you hurt! This is serious!"

"I was there when you fought Shadow before!" I yell, tears in my eyes. "Please let me come!"

"NO!" Mephiles yells. "Stay in here! I will take care of it!"

"MEPHILES, PLEASE!" I shout in my loudest voice.

Too late... The door has slammed shut. I try to open it, but the knob is jammed. He must have found some way to jam it so I can't follow him. I have no choice but to stay in this room. I walk over to the curtains and look out the window. It is pure chaos. G.U.N. trucks are all over, surrounding my entire house. G.U.N. soldiers are all over my yard, and I see that Shadow has parked his motorcycle right next to my front porch. Shadow is standing at my doorstep, having just kicked in my front door as if this was his home where he can just kick in whatever he pleases to. Even worse, I see six Chaos Emeralds in his hands: the blue, sky blue, green, yellow, white, and purple ones. How in Chaos's name did he get a hold of those so quickly? Better yet, why are these G.U.N. soldiers gathered around my house? Shadow The Hedgehog, what kind of unneeded crap did you stir up this time? Whatever it is, I hope with all of my might that Mephiles can win this. If he doesn't, I would be entirely heartbroken. But with those Emeralds involved and so many soldiers, I have a feeling this battle is going to kill someone for good...Just hope it isn't Mephiles...

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN! Another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed! Please don't forget to read and review!_


	14. The Final Battle Part 1

_**Shadow's POV:**_

I bet you are wondering why things didn't go as I originally planned. Well, on my way to look for Mephiles in the forest, I found my G.U.N. partner, Rouge. She asked me if I had seen Mephiles and I told her I was looking for him. She asked me where I was going to look, so I told her that if I didn't find him in the forest, that I am going to Amelia's house. Well, Rouge thought it was a good idea to bring out all these other G.U.N. soldiers (even though I really feel I could handle this myself). I decided not to object. Besides, turns out, they had the six Chaos Emeralds in hiding that they let me use because I knew that Mephiles had the seventh one. So, given all of these things, Mephiles doesn't stand a chance in winning this time. If I don't kill him, one of the soldiers will, or perhaps his darkness will finally take over and destroy him. At any rate, he will be done for, once and for all.

I stand in the doorway, clutching the six emeralds. I sense that the red one, which belongs to _me _in the first place, is nearby. I also hear footsteps. I have a feeling I know who it is who is coming too.

* * *

_**Mephiles's POV:**_

I walk down the hall and into Amelia's living room to find the front door kicked off the hinges. The kitchen is a big mess. Not only is the door kicked in, but there is also dust from it being knocked down. Shadow is standing there, arms crossed, clutching the six Chaos Emeralds in his hands. How on Earth he got them is beyond me, but I am still very angry with him. I am starting to get annoyed with him to the point where I just want him to get lost and leave Amelia and I alone. There's enough going on and I for one am not needing his drama added to the pot.

"Nice job, stealing my emerald without my consent!" Shadow shouts when he sees me.

"Nice job _kicking in Amelia's door without her consent!" _I shout back. "Which by the way was really unnecessary and now Amelia is going to have to pick up the tab for your mess!"

"At this point she deserves to pick up the tab for making the dumb decision to even free you at all!" Shadow shouts back. "Maybe next time she will think. People like you are in G.U.N. prison for a reason. Because they are monsters and are a threat to everyone's safety! Which _you _ought to be the number one threat after the trouble you have caused! You nearly destroyed the entire world!"

"WILL YOU GET OVER THE STUFF THAT HAPPENED YEARS AGO!?" I shout, feeling my short temper quickly starting to rise. I feel heat come through my body, a sign my darkness is flaring due to my anger.

"Oh temper, temper!" Shadow says, still remaining strangely calm. He tosses an emerald up and catches it. "Don't you know what happens if your temper breaks? Your darkness will destroy you and then you will be torn apart by your own anger! I am just stating what is true. And that is my reason I rounded up all these soldiers and why I am standing here. Because you are a threat to-"

"G.U.N. THOUGHT YOU WERE A THREAT WHEN YOU WERE FIRST CREATED! " I yell, unable to keep myself from yelling. The heat in my body increases and I feel myself starting to automatically go into crystal form. "THEY KILLED MARIA, AND LOCKED YOU UP IN PRISON BECAUSE THEY ASSUMED YOU WERE A MONSTER BEFORE THEY UNDERSTOOD YOU MEAN NO HARM! AND YOU ARE ACTING THE SAME WAY TOWARDS ME! YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE LEARNED NOT TO TREAT PEOPLE THAT WAY!"

Shadow growls and rushes towards me, using the power of the Emeralds to boost his power and speed. He slams me as hard as he can into the wall. I feel my mouth start to bleed a little but I don't pay it any mind. The heat in my body continues to rise, and I try to fight it the best I can.

"Don't you _ever _mention Maria AGAIN!" Shadow yells, his eyes seeming to glow a bit with anger. "You know absolutely _nothing _about those days! You have absolutely no clue about what I went through! You never will have the faintest idea! You belong trapped! I didn't!"

"The fact you still dwell on something that happened 50 years ago is really amusing!" I say, this time my tone not as loud as before. I shove Shadow away from me and start to absorb energy from the Chaos Emerald while he is down on the ground. The Emerald soon turns black when all of its energy is drained and I drop it onto the ground.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF CHAOS DID YOU DO TO IT?" Shadow shouts once he shakes off how dazed he is.

"Nothing, just absorbed all of its energy." I state. I blast Shadow in the face with my Dark Chaos Lance ability. "Now there's no way you will be able to use your Super Form. If _anyone _is going Super, then it'll be me!"

* * *

_**Shadow's POV:**_

I glare at Mephiles, not believing what he just did. I barely avoid getting knocked out by his Dark Chaos Lance by jumping to the side. I turn to the G.U.N. soldiers, and give them my signal to fire off their weapons.

Nothing but loud banging is heard. I figured since I cannot turn super, I can still bombard Mephiles with bullets while also using my own abilities. He certainly can't dodge all of that. And providing I keep a close eye on my six emeralds, I should be able to win this. But something about Mephiles has me slightly concerned. His eyes have a reddish purple outline to them. And the purple is starting to tint his entire eye now. I also sense a growing bunch of Darkness Energy coming from him. It's starting...Soon his Darkness will destroy him. I watch as Mephiles teleports around, miraculously dodging the majority of the bullets, and managing to fire some lasers back. I smirk slightly when one of the bullets hits him in the arm. Just what he gets for everything he said about my past that he knows absolutely nothing about. All and all, Mephiles is just a mere child-he chooses to deny it and pretend he is an adult or something which in my opinion is quite stupid if you ask me. He knows nothing about what is was like for me and he's got no business flapping his jaws about it.

I stand back, keeping myself hidden behind the table as not to be hurt by any stray bullets. Mephiles is firing lasers like crazy, but recklessly. He's starting to shake alot due to his overpowering darkness, and thus doesn't seem to be fighting as well. Suddenly, BANG! The table is knocked over by one of Mephiles's lasers. I jump to the side to avoid getting squished, but in my moment of shock, I dropped the six emeralds on the ground!

I quickly rush over to get the dropped Emeralds, but Mephiles gets to them by teleporting before I could even start running. Oh boy...Now he has all seven of them if you count the one that he absorbed the power from earlier, and I have nothing! I rush over to him, trying to get the Emeralds out of his hands. I notice that he still has the red one in his hands that had been drained of its energy, but now, it is red again and full of energy. Wow...Emeralds certainly regain energy fast...

We continue to try and get the Emeralds so we can change into our Super Form, all the while avoiding the bullets still being shot by the G.U.N. soldiers. I manage to get a few away from Mephiles, but I am having a hard time getting the other 3 I need back.

"You're not going to keep those Emeralds!" I yell. "You have no business with them anyway! You will do nothing but cause problems with them."

Mephiles is shaking too much due to his overpowering Darkness to even answer me. He scratches me in the chest, giving me a bad scratch. I ignore it though and continue to try and get the 3 Emeralds from him while he tries to get the 4 from me. I manage to slam Mephiles into a wall before long. Automatically, due to the force, he lets go of the Emeralds. Also, I don't know if it was due to the force or due to his Darkness, but he has fainted out also. Perfect opportunity to finish him. I grab all of the Emeralds and close my eyes, transforming into my Super Form. See you, Mephiles The Dark! This is just what you deserve; it was coming all along...

* * *

_DUN DUN DUNNNN! What will happen next? Find out next chapter!_

_I divided the battle again into two parts because it is very lengthly and I do not think that readers would like to read a giant battle chapter. So here is the first half. The second half will be posted in the next few days._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and reviews welcome!_


	15. The Darkness Comes Through

_**Mephiles's POV:**_

SLAM!

That was the last sound I heard before falling into blackness. However, although I am stuck in blackness, I still feel a little bit of the world around me. Mainly just the overpowering heat and pain from my Darkness wanting to tear me apart all of a sudden that I am still struggling to fight. I feel myself shaking and sweating, and every so often I feel a pain from when Shadow attacks me with what I assume to be his Super Form abilities. But all of these things don't seem to matter anymore. I am upset because I didn't listen to Amelia. I should have let her go with me. I shouldn't have insisted she stay behind, because now I need her. I have this nagging feeling that I am not going to be able to hang on to control of myself for long. If I do ever wake up from this, I don't think I will be in control. My Darkness will be. I continue to struggle, to try and open my eyes, but I can't. My body seems stuck and I can do nothing but let whatever happen that is going to happen. My concise and thoughts are becoming dark like...my head is throbbing like crazy all of a sudden. I continue to fight it though, trying to maintain my good side. My hands and feet now feel numb. My thoughts soon become slurry and cloudy. My headache intensifies and it becomes difficult to breathe. What's happening to me? I'm sorry Amelia...I'm sorry I locked you in the room. I thought I could handle this but I was wrong. I'm sorry that I probably won't be able to tell you I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm sorry if I tear up your house. I'm sorry if the next time you see me it'll be me dead or comatose. I'm sorry...

* * *

**_Shadow's POV:_**

I continue to attack Mephiles, even though he's now gone limp on the ground. I don't think he's breathing either. Just moments ago he had been sweating and shaking like crazy, and I swear I saw his quills turn orange just a moment ago. Although that orange tint is still there, and very much so , he is otherwise unmoving. Did I finally finish him? Against my better judgement as to leave them there, I walk over to him to see if he is indeed finished. I shake him. Nothing. Not even a twitch of the ears.

"Hmph." I say flatly, as the effect of my super form wears off. I turn back to normal. I turn and see that all of the G.U.N. soldiers are gone. Well, not gone, more like scattered across Amelia's yard, badly wounded or dead by Mephiles's lasers. I have to admit, he is still a tough cookie, for a kid anyway. But nonetheless, I still managed to finish him... Then again, I'm the Ultimate Life Form. Nothing less would be expected. I smirk as I look down at Mephiles. Told you I would finish the job next time...

* * *

_**Amelia's POV:**_

I continue to pound on the door, hearing noise like harsh fighting in my kitchen. Oh Mephiles, please be okay! You have to be okay! I don't know what I would do without you now. I've grown too attached to you to have you go now... I continue to pound, wishing so much that he had not jammed the door. I want to help him so bad, yet he doesn't want me to. I pound and pound and pound, feeling tears brimming in my eyes once I hear dead silence.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" I shout in my loudest voice, kicking the door as hard as I can.

BOOM!

I look to see that my kick has knocked the door down. I guess I was indeed that angry where I kicked in my own bedroom door. And now I can go check on Mephiles. I am hoping...and praying that he is okay. I take off running as fast as I can towards my kitchen. When I arrive, I see a big mess. My door is kicked in, my wall is marked up and various articles of furniture are knocked over. Shadow is standing with his arms crossed. I see Mephiles laying beside my kitchen table. Ignoring the fact that Shadow is standing there, I swoop Mephiles up, shaking him.

"Mephiles, come on, speak to me..." I plead.

Silence. Tears brim in my eyes, and I wipe my face, not wanting to break down crying. I want to stay strong for Mephiles. I cradle him in my arms, sniffling.

"Mephiles please!" I cry out. "Quit playing jokes! Open your eyes right now! PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES!"

"He's out..." Shadow says, finally acknowledging my presence. "Yelling isn't going to make him wake up. It's honestly just making you look like a fool."

"What did you do to him?!" I snap at Shadow, my face becoming red in anger and frustration.

"I did the right thing." Shadow says. "It was for the best, Amelia. After everything he has done, it is doing you-and the world-a favor by getting rid of him. You should be happy he is gone."

"YOU DIDN'T DO ME A FAVOR!" I boom directly in Shadow's face. "YOU JUST MADE THINGS WORSE FOR ME! I LOVED MEPHILES AND YOU GO OUT AND KILL HIM? FORGET YOU SHADOW, I HATE YOU!"

There is nothing but silence for a good two minutes or so. Shadow has this look of shock on his face. He then regains his normal scowl and crosses his arms.

"You? _Loving_ a monster like him?" Shadow asks. "That's just...sick!"

"Well it's true." I state.

"And you're just plain disgusting." Shadow says, turning to leave.

"_You're _also disgusting for dwelling over a dead human girl for 50 years!" I yell, unable to help myself from screaming this out. "What, did you love her? If you did that's pretty disgusting for a hedgehog to have feelings for a human!"

"BRING UP MARIA AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU TOO!" Shadow yells. "THAT'S TWICE TODAY SHE'S BEEN BROUGHT UP FOR ABSOLUTELY NO REASON! I'M GETTING TIRED OF IT REAL QUICK!"

"YOU HAVE SPENT, I DON'T KNOW, FOUR DAYS GOING AFTER MEPHILES!" I yell. "AND I MYSELF AM GETTING TIRED OF IT! ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU WENT SO FAR AS TO KILL HIM! YOU LOST MARIA, AND YOU KNOW FULL WELL HOW SAD YOU WERE WHEN THAT HAPPENED, BUT YOU CAUSE A SIMILAR SITUATION FOR ME! HOW NICE IS THAT? HOW FAIR IS THAT? YOU TELL ME, CAUSE SO FAR I SEE NO NICENESS OR FAIRNESS IN YOUR ACTIONS! ALL YOU ARE CONCERNED ABOUT IS YOURSELF! YOU COULD CARE LESS ABOUT THE IMPACTS OF WHAT YOU DO ON EVERYONE ELSE! IF IT SATISFIES YOU THAN THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!"

I feel my hand glowing with a yellow light. I rush forward, about to punch Shadow in the face when I hear a whimper. I look down to see Mephiles with his eyes half open. However, what I see of his eyes shows fear. He grasps onto my arm.

"A...Am..Amel-ia..." he says weakly, barely able to speak. "I-I'm..s..scared..."

"Mephiles!" I say, suddenly forgetting the yelling match Shadow and I were just in. I hold him close. "What is it? What are you afraid of?"

"D-dark...ness...overpowering...me..." He says, and grasps my arm tighter. I feel him starting to sweat and shake. "I...have...t-tried...f...fighting it...but...it...w..w-wont..."

He breaks out screaming as loud as he can. I hold onto him and keep him close, trying to calm him down. I don't understand what is happening to him, but I am determined to be there with him throughout whatever it is. I see his quills turning orange and I sense his Darkness increasing. I pet him, trying my best to help him, until he goes unconscious again.

"Oh, Mephiles..." I sigh. "I wish I could have been there...But you locked me out! You need to stop thinking you can do everything yourself. I have powers too, and as your new girlfriend, I want to be able to help you."

Silence. I sigh to myself until I see his eyes open again. However, they are no longer their usual creepy green, but purple. His cyan streaks have turned orange. He gives me this evil smirk that I swear will leave me with nightmares.

_"Prepare for your doom, Amelia The Hedgehog..."_

* * *

_OH OH! Mephiles's Darkness has transformed him! What will Amelia do? _

_Hope you enjoyed and Reviews are always welcome._**  
**


	16. Calming it Down

_**Amelia's POV:**_

I stand there, frozen in fear at what Mephiles just said. And that's when I knew...Mephiles was no longer in control of himself, but his Darkness was. That meant most likely, if and when Mephiles would return to normal, he will likely have no memory of what he did. And furthermore, if his Darkness would hurt me, I bet he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for it and everything would be ruined. Even more, I myself cannot bear to hurt him. This is still Mephiles's body...just not his proper state of mind. Any injuries that I cause to him would also pain the real Mephiles...the one I have come to know and love so much. That means fighting isn't an option here. The only way to win this would be to fight with my words, not my fists, and hopefully find a way to get him to snap out of this trance.

I look beside me where Shadow once stood to find that he is gone. That idiot. He probably just Chaos Controlled away or something, leaving me to deal with Mephiles on my own. He probably is thinking that this Darkness will destroy Mephiles for good, and whatever damage the Darkness causes before that happens will be on me because I was the one who unsealed him in the first place. Shadow doesn't understand, nor will he understand that Mephiles isn't harmful at all. Sure, he busts your belongings sometimes (and gets me very mad in doing so) but that's part my fault for leaving them out in the first place. Mephiles has changed since the events of six years ago, but Shadow refuses to believe and understand that. Since he refuses to believe and understand that, who needs him? Not me! Shadow used to be a friend to me, but now I view him as nothing but a jerk for wanting to destroy Mephiles all this time before he even understands that he isn't the same as he was six years ago.

I watch as Mephiles inches toward me, a bit weaker than normal on account he had lost some strength from that fight with Shadow that resulted in his Darkness taking over in the first place. He's shaking and he has a purple light charged up in his hand. I back away, not bothering to fight.

"Mephiles...please...snap out of it!" I plead. "This isn't you! Get a hold of yourself! Don't you remember anything of the events of a few days ago?"

"Nothing happened a few days ago...well, nothing that mattered anyway." Mephiles says, his voice having a dark tone to it.

"Lies!" I shout. "I know what happened a few days ago mattered. Because if it didn't matter I would be hurting you instead of trying to resolve this problem without hurting you! Please, snap out of it! Don't you remember breakfast this morning? Don't you remember us cuddling earlier?"

"We never did any of that!" Mephiles shouts and hurls a mug across the room. Due to my poor dodging skills, I get hit in the face. The mug shatters on impact.

"Stop this!" I shout. "I know when the real you is in control you're not going to be able to forgive yourself for hurting me! So quit it now before you do hurt me!"

"This _is _the real me, Amelia." Mephiles says, kicking me and then firing off a Dark Chaos Lance at me. "And the real me could care less about you getting hurt or not. I won't care either way!"

"You know full well that isn't true!" I yell, getting hit in the arm. "I know you've changed! I know that you really do care about me! You just need to get your good side in control again! I know, the real you will regret-"

"I have _no _regrets!" Mephiles growls. He slams me against the wall and claws at my chest. I try to struggle free, but I can't.

"Mephiles...please..." I manage to get out, but my chest is now badly wounded.

I notice that Mephiles has begun to shake uncontrollably. His eyes flash green for a little while, but almost instantly go back to purple. However, a second later they flash green again, then back to purple. He falls to his knees, holding his head and screaming. At this point I am unsure weather I should help him or let him fight it on his own. I sigh as I decide to take the second option. I hope and pray that he can get the darkness away. I watch as Mephiles pulls at his ears, whimpering in pain. Before long, I start to see the streaks on him turn back to cyan, and he collapses on the ground, panting. His eyes, which are barely open, are their normal green. I also notice he has changed back to hedgehog form, probably because he can no longer maintain his crystal form due to low energy.

"Mephiles!" I shout out, running over to him as fast as I can.

* * *

**_Mephiles's POV_**:

The entire room is spinning...my head is throbbing...my vision is blurry...I am gasping for air... What just happened to me? All I remember is fighting Shadow and fainting out, then awakening briefly and seeing an image of Amelia, and then awakening on the ground with every ounce of my energy knocked out of me. I look, half out of it, as Amelia swoops me up and carries me in her arms.

"Mephiles!" she cries in worry. "Are you alright."

I look over to Amelia and notice that she has a deep chest wound. Who did that? Did Shadow attack her? Better yet, where is Shadow?

"A...A..." I manage to get out, but I can't find the strength to get the rest of the words out.

"Shhh..." Amelia shushes me. "Don't talk...You need to rest. I'll get you into bed for the day, and we can talk about what happened later."

"Am...Amelia...w.." I put my hand on her chest wound, wanting to know what happened.

"Oh...are you wondering about that?" Amelia asks, and I nod my head.

"Well..." Amelia continues after a minute, sighing. "Your Darkness took over and you attacked me."

Immediately, my eyes fill with tears. I hurt her! I hurt Amelia, my one and true love! I can never forgive myself now. I guess I really am a monster. I belong sealed away. I don't deserve my freedom at all. Who's to say I won't hurt her, or somebody else again? I want to be sealed away, where I am not at risk of hurting anyone. I whimper and grasp Amelia's arm, trying to say "I'm sorry"

"It isn't your fault...shhhh..." Amelia says, wiping my tears. "Come on, let's get you to bed. You desperately need sleep. It's been a long day for you."

I continue to whimper and cry as Amelia takes my back to my room. She lays me gently in the bed and patches up what ever wounds she finds. I whimper and reach for the supplies, wanting to help Amelia.

"No, Mephiles..." Amelia says. "Quit worrying about me. Now is the time to worry about yourself. I will be fine."

She sets my arm down gently and walks out of the room. A few minutes later she returns with some soup.

"Sorry if it's cold...it was from the fridge and Shadow busted the microwave." Amelia says.

She tries to feed me, but I don't feel like eating. I shove the spoon away.

"Mephiles, you shall eat right now!" yells Amelia. "No if, and, or buts! You haven't eaten since you got out of prison. And you need food!"

I whimper and continue to push the spoon away, but she shoves the spoon into my mouth anyway. I guess I have no say in the matter now...It's going to be a long recovery, I think to myself.

* * *

_Another Chapter done! I hope you enjoyed and reviews welcome!_


	17. A Promise

**_Mephiles's POV:_**

When Amelia gets done with feeding me, she gently lays me down on the bed again. I whimper a bit, still feeling bad that I hurt Amelia. Her chest wound seems to have gotten worse, but she continues to not pay it any mind. It seems that all she is worried about is my safety and well-being. I, on the other hand could care less about that and am only concerned about Amelia's chest wound. I try to get some words out, but I can't say anything at all, as I am just too tired and weak to.

"Alright, I am turning out the lights now." says Amelia. "Now you lay in that bed and sleep, you hear me?"

I don't answer, and Amelia turns out the light. However, I don't sleep. I simply look at the ceiling. The entire room is dark except for the glow of the digital alarm clock which is glowing orange. It reads 11:30PM. I try to sleep, but I can't. I feel like a total monster for doing what I did to Amelia. I don't deserve to be here at all. I deserve to be sealed away. What if she gets hurt again because of my Darkness? What if she doesn't recover from this time? What if I lose it even more than normal? I sigh, my mind crowded with "what if's" that I doubt will ever be answered.

* * *

_**Amelia's POV:**_

I sigh and head to my bedroom, exhausted from the events of today. My chest wound still pains me, but I have used up the majority of my medical supplies in helping Mephiles, so I am just going to have to deal with it for now. Besides, it doesn't seem very bad. I will get over it, I am certain. My main concern is Mephiles. He's been through so much today. Fighting Shadow...trying to overcome his Darkness, which he almost let take him completely today...dealing with whatever else may be on his mind. It has to be a lot, and it worries me. I sigh and climb into bed, looking up at the ceiling. There had to be something..._anything_ I can do to help Mephiles through this.

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY...**_

_**Mephiles's POV:**_

I open my eyes the next day, having not gotten any sleep. I was too worried about Amelia or feeling upset because of my actions of yesterday that I didn't get a chance to get any sleep. I sit up and look around, as my door opens to reveal Amelia. She still hasn't done anything about her chest wound, but I decide not to say anything about it.

"Good morning." she says sweetly.

"Good morning..." I respond, looking away. Seeing her injury still makes me upset. "Did you sleep well?"

"Honestly, not really." she responds. "I'm worried about you. Also wondering what ever happened to Shadow..."

"Who cares what happened to him!?" I nearly interrupt. "I hope that he's dead and rotting-"

"MEPHILES!" Amelia interrupts me. "I don't wish for any one to be dead and rotting. Even after what Shadow has done, he still is a person-"

"Not in my book!" I interrupt. "If he's still alive I will kill him! I'm done with him!"

"Well, dream on, Mephiles." says Amelia. "Shadow is the Ultimite LifeForm...He cannot be killed. Well, easily, anyway. You should know that by now."

"And I also have his same powers." I say. "I should have been able kill him before."

"Listen." Amelia grabs my arm. "I know you're mad at Shadow...Then again, who isn't after everything he has caused. But more than anything, I am concerned about that Darkness of yours. It nearly took you over for good last night. I am afraid another fight with Shadow not only will result in harm to you, but it could also trigger your Darkness to come through again. And if it does, I don't think we will be able to get you back. If Shadow comes back to this house, I will handle him personally. You just worry about resting up and trying to get your Darkness in check and don't worry about Shadow, or me, or anything else. I promise everything will be okay."

"You do?" I ask, looking up at Amelia.

"I do." Amelia answers. She smiles and hugs me tightly. I can't help but to smile and hug her back, feeling reassured by her promise. As I hug her, I am careful to not agitate her injury.

"Okay, I am going to get breakfast started." Amelia says. "Want me to just deliver it to you in bed?"

I start to say no, but as I try to get out of bed, I feel the drainage from yesterday and flop back into the bed, too tired to bother getting out of bed. I sigh.

"I'll deliver the breakfast to you in bed then." says Amelia. She smiles and leaves the room. Upon seeing that I still appear concerned for her chest injury she goes over to me and whispers in my ear:

_"Don't you worry about a thing...I promise everything will turn out just fine by the end of this._"

I nod silently, and watch as she leaves to make breakfast.

* * *

_So Amelia has made a promise. But will she be able to keep it?_

_Again, sorry for not updating. School has kept me busy this week with homework and what not and I have not had time to sit down and complete the chapter. I work on it as I can however. I already know how this story is going to turn out, so it's just matter of me getting it there. This story will be finished eventually!  
_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and reviews are always welcome and appreciated!**  
**_


	18. Meanwhile Moment: Discoveries

**_Shadow's POV:_**

So after Mephiles's dark side broke through, I decided to flee the area. I knew that Mephiles would probably drain all of his energy and that would kill him, so I decided not to bother finishing the fight myself. And since Mephiles was mad, Amelia will get hurt, and that will be her punishment for interfering and having the stupid idea of loving Mephiles at all. So, as far as I'm concerned, my job is finished, I think to myself as I sit in my apartment, an ice pack on my head on account that I got a bad headache from the exhaustion of using my super form too long.

However, that house seems the same as it was before. The lights are still on, but the blind to the guest room and Amelia's room are both closed. Occasionally, I will see a glow from the guest room window…an eerie cyan-colored glow like the glow that sometimes is emitted from Mephiles's quills. He couldn't have survived, could he? That drainage from the darkness couldn't have left him enough energy to live on, could it? Then again, this is Mephiles we are talking about. Mephiles survives just about anything that is thrown at him, it seems. It's very difficult, if not impossible to kill him. After all, he is supposed to be immortal, just like I am.

In any case, if he did survive, he must still be destroyed. And there's going to be only one way to do that. He's a good fighter, but he is short tempered…_extremely _short tempered. The only way to finish him would be to get him while he is angry. When he is angry, he gets reckless…everyone does. And if he gets reckless, then I have the opportunity to finish him.

But there's still the question…was the glow I saw really Mephiles, or was it just a light that means nothing? There's only one way to find out. Go there once it's dark out and they are asleep, and see for myself. If I do find that it is Mephiles, and he is asleep, I can easily finish him then since he will not even expect an attack at all and will not be ready to defend himself should I attack. If he is awake, then I can go with my first plan and simply defeat him by using his short temper to get him to become reckless. Even more so, if I can get his Darkness to come through and stay through, I could also finish him that way as well.

I look over to see it's getting dark out. I stand up, but immediately regret doing so, as my head starts throbbing again. I press the icepack against my head, but the pain persists anyway. I decide to ignore it and worry about the task at hand. Shakily, I walk towards the door and open it, wandering outside, headed for Amelia's house.

Since my emerald is missing, I have no way to teleport, so I have no option but to walk all the way there. Normally, I wouldn't have a problem with that, but when I have a throbbing headache, I have no motivation for walking anymore than I have to. I am hoping that this will be worth it, because if not well…I am not even going to finish.

I continue into the woods, my gold power rings glowing slightly and lighting the floor a little, just enough so I can see what's in front of me. Being I already know where the house is, it's easy for me to find my way, even if it is dark out. Luckily for me, there are not forest creatures around, so no forest creatures can attack me and potentially hurt me because of the fact I don't have my emerald anymore.

I soon approach the house. I notice that all of the lights are off. There is no movement whatsoever in the house. However, I still see the cyan light from the guest room. I go over to the guest room and peek in the window. The blinds are closed, but there is a side of the window where there are no blinds, in which I can peek through to see what's going on. There on the bed, I see Mephiles. He's still awake, seeming like something is disturbing him. He is on his knees, staring out into the window with those glowing green eyes. He seems to be crying. However, when he spots me, I see him glare and run off.

At that moment, I feel dizzy. I try to open the window so I can try and chase him down, but the dizziness is too much. My head starts to hurt worse. Before I can even take a step, I pass out…

* * *

_So Shadow knows Mephiles is still alive and also knows something is troubling him…but he has fainted and Mephiles disappeared from his sight? What will happen?_

_Sorry for not updating…I have not had much time to sit down and write chapters. However, the story is coming along. I plan to have it wrapped up in a few chapters if possible. After this story is done, I plan to start story two of this series. I may also rewrite this story as my writing has changed since this was first published so I want the entire thing to reflect that._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and reviews welcome._


	19. Amelia's Sacrifice

**_Mephiles's POV:_**

What was I doing up at 3:30 AM, you ask? Well, Amelia's wound had still been on my mind, and I am becoming more and more worried about it, as she still has not done anything about it. When I had seen Shadow's crimson eyes out the window, I immediately took off running to go get Amelia and tell her that Shadow has shown up. Since he had fainted, it gives us time to prepare for whatever he plans to do to us.

"Amelia!" I shout, running as fast as my legs will carry me into her bedroom. "Wake up! Shadow is back!"

"Shh!" yells Amelia, her brown eyes opening. "It's 3:30AM! What are you doing up?"

"Shadow is back!" I shout. "He's fainted, but I know he will wake up soon, so we have to move!"

"Mephiles, it probably was just your imagination." Amelia says. "Now, go on. Get some more sleep. You need i—

SLAM! BANG! SMASH!

"What in Chaos's name…?" Amelia says, standing up. She peeks into the hallway. I peek out from behind her, a little scared.

When Amelia opens the door, I see Shadow standing there with his gun. Immediately, I shove Amelia out of the way, and stand in front of Shadow. I am willing to sacrifice myself if I have to do so in order to keep Amelia from getting hurt anymore than she already is.

"What do you want?" I growl at him.

**_Amelia's POV:  
_**I stand there, watching Mephiles and Shadow. Since Mephiles shoved me out of the way, I decide to simply sit there and let him do what he wants to do.

"What do you want?" Mephiles growls again.

"What I want is you dead." Shadow says simply.

I look at Shadow. He is not in very good shape at all. I notice that his face is flushed with fever and he is panting heavily, like he had just run a 10 mile marathon with no rests in between. But he's still choosing to come here anyway. Why is killing Mephiles so important? He's causing no harm whatsoever to anyone. Sure, he has his flaws, but everyone does. Nobody on this planet is perfect. We live and we learn, and that same rule goes for Mephiles. He has a lot to learn, but at least he's shown that he wants to change and forget events that happened six years ago. And the transition from bad to good takes lots of time. But as Mephiles's new girlfriend, I want to do whatever it takes to make sure he can make that transition safely, without Shadow's infantile behavior. More importantly, I promised Mephiles that everything would be okay, and I will not go back on my promises, even if it equals sacrificing myself.

"I can tell that much." Mephiles says after a few minutes. "You constantly bust into Amelia's house and break her things, and wreck her wall with bullets—by the way, that kitchen wall is filled with bullet holes from your G.U.N. soldiers you sent out here for no reason! You've constantly followed me around for the past four days, and you've overall made my life harder than it needs to be! I have enough on my mind, and I don't need you up my behind all the time! And since you refuse to just give up your pathetic "mission", I am going to get you out of here _permanently_!"

"Oh come on, is this some kind of joke?" Shadow asks sarcastically. "You don't even have your own form. You had to copy mine because all you are is a pile of goop! If you didn't copy my form, you would be powerless! At least I have my own form and I didn't have to copy anyone else's to get it!"

"So what if I am just a pile of goop!" I shout. "A pile of goop was the only person who managed to not completely get their butt kicked by Sonic. I managed to at least kill him for a little while. Your butt has been kicked by Sonic I dunno how many times!"

"And you haven't had yours kicked by Sonic?!" yells Shadow. "Last I checked you've been killed partially because of Sonic! Yet somehow you are still here when you really shouldn't exist!"

"And you should have been dead years ago!" yells Mephiles. "You should have dissinigrated in the atmosphere when your butt crashed to Earth! Yet here you stand. Wonder how that happened?"

I sigh as Mephiles and Shadow proceed to insult each other. Mephiles, due to his short temper is becoming more and more angry. I notice that his entire face is red and his fists are clenched. He is obviously resisting the urge to throw a fist at Shadow. Shadow is also angry. The two are simply yelling at each other, trying to get the other to attack.

"You aren't any Ultimate LifeForm!" Mephiles shouts after a long while of Shadow and he arguing. "You're more like the Ultimate Bully of Mobius! You disrespect anybody you come into contact with. You disrespect Sonic, you disrespect Rouge, you disrespect Amelia, and most of all, you disrespect me! It's no wonder you have no friends! You are going to die a lonely old man with nobody who cares! Oh wait, you already are an old man, you're 50 years old!"

_Oh for the love of Chaos, Mephiles, you ought to know better than to call Shadow an old man… _I think to myself. I myself learned that the hard way when I got mad at him and called him that. Let's just say I regretted it.

Well, needless to say, Shadow was mad and could no longer take it anymore.

"You'll regret ever saying that!" Shadow yells. "Chaos…BLAST!"

A powerful blast is sent flying at Mephiles. Mephiles, on account that he's still weak and hurt, is too tired to dodge. He tries to step to the side, but he falls onto his side, now unable to get up. He closes his eyes, bracing for the attack to hit him head on.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" I shout out in my loudest voice, jumping in the way of the blast before it can hit Mephiles. Using my powers to reflect attacks, I use all of my strength and life force to send the blast flying at Shadow at full force. Normally, I can't use my powers without a Chaos Emerald, but due to the fact I am determined, I am forcing myself to use them, even though I don't have the proper energy needed to do so. I promised Mephiles I would help him, and that I will do, no matter what.

"I hope this kills you, you annoying pest!" I shout out as I hurl the blast back at Shadow. Before I can see what my counterattack did, I fall down, my strength and life force drained. I instantly black out...

* * *

_Amelia fainted after sacrificing her health to save Mephiles. But will she wake up?_

_Hope you enjoyed, and reviews welcome!_


	20. Wrapping it up

**Mephiles's****_ POV:_**

I close my eyes as Amelia reflects Shadow's attack back at him. I am not sure if it hit him or not, but by the time I open my eyes, Shadow has disappeared and Amelia has collapsed in a heap on the ground. She looks still…too still. I don't even see her chest moving up and down anymore, nor does she make any noise. Still weak from the attacks over the past few days that I never had proper time to recover from, I swoop Amelia up into my arms.

"Please Amelia…don't leave me now…I need you!" I yell out, resisting the urge to cry.

Amelia opens her eyes halfway. She looks up at me and smiles a little bit. She reaches her hand out and touches my face. "M…Mephiles…" She whispers. "My time…My time is up…"

"No it isn't Amelia!" I shout. "I refuse to let you die like this. Not after everything you did for me! I _need _you Amelia! You're the only person that's ever given me a chance in life! You're the only one that understands me! If you died, I would probably do the same."

"I have faith in you, Mephiles." Amelia says softly. "I know…you have a happier life now."

"Not with Shadow constantly chasing me and everyone around me thinking I am a monster!" I shout, wiping tears from my eyes.

"Shadow may still chase you around for awhile…but it will come to pass." Amelia says softly. "I know so…"

"How can you be so sure?" I ask.

"Heh…I can see the future too, you know." Amelia responds. "Just trust me."

"But still…I don't want to lose you." I say. "I love you."

"I won't be leaving forever, Mephiles." Amelia says. She removes the necklace from around her neck. "I will always be with you…in that necklace. That I promise you."

I don't say anything else, as my injuries are starting to pain me again. I put the necklace around my neck silently. It has a heart shaped charm on it. I wipe my eyes, not wanting Amelia to see my tears in her last moments. However, she must have seen them anyway, because I feel her wipe my eyes and I hear soft whispers saying "Shh…"

Amelia hugs me lightly, smiling still. How she can still be joyous at her own death is beyond me. How can she be happy knowing she will leave this planet forever? Even worse, how can she be happy knowing that she's going to leave me forever upset because I would now have nobody who understands me? It all seems very confusing to me. However, I don't say anything. I just sit there on the kitchen floor of Amelia's house, surrounded by trash, burnt floors, knocked down glasses, knocked down chairs, napkins and silverware, holding Amelia as I sit on my knees, unable to stand due to being too weak to. And we sit there in silence, me crying and Amelia wiping my tears until suddenly, he hand doesn't come to wipe my eyes anymore. And I knew that I was now alone.

Although Amelia is now gone, I still sit where I am, my eyes closed. I finally break down crying, wanting…_begging _her to come back. I wish that I could have turned back the clock and made it be me instead if her who died because of this. Amelia didn't deserve it. She did nothing wrong. Yet she was the one who died. The only one who understood me…gone. And now I am alone with no one.

Sighing, I force myself up. There isn't a point in sitting here crying anymore. Amelia thinks I am strong. And I am going to prove that to her by not crying anymore. I am going to deal with this and I will get through it. Somehow. I grab Amelia and take her outside to be buried. I bury her in silence, using the shovel she had by her garden. I put a few flowers by her resting place.

_Goodbye Amelia… I will never forget you…_

* * *

_Poor Amelia! And poor Mephiles! Well, that's the end of this story. I plan to make a sequel to this soon about what the future holds for Mephiles. Hope you enjoyed and your reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading and thank you to all of my reviewers!_


End file.
